Brook
: The subject of this article is sometimes spelled "Brooke". Brook is the musician of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is a skeleton the Straw Hats found on board a ghost ship after drifting into the Florian Triangle.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 442 and Episode 337, Brook is introduced. He is a Devil Fruit user who ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi and is an undead being brought back into a pseudo-immortal state because of its powers. He is the ninth member of the Straw Hat crew and the eighth to join Luffy's crew.One Piece Manga '' - Vol. 50 Chapter 489 and Episode 381, Chapter Title designates that Brook is the eighth. He is also one of the two swordsmen onboard their current ship with the other being Zoro. He fills the role of the long awaited musician that Luffy wanted for his crew since his journey began.''One Piece Manga - Vol. 1 Chapter 8, Luffy brings up his request of getting a musician when the need for a navigator is being discussed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 42 and Episode 19, Luffy brings up his request of getting a musician during when the need for a cook is being discussed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 94 and Episode 44, Luffy brings up his request of getting a musician during when the need for a doctor is being discussed.One Piece Manga - Vol. 32 Chapter 303, Luffy brings up his request of getting a musician when the need for a shipwright is being discussed. Appearance Brook is an extremely tall skeleton dressed in formal attire complete with top hat and cane. At 8' 8.5" in height, he is the tallest member of the Straw Hat crew. Despite having no skin, he still has an afro which he says is because his hair has very deep roots. Brook's style is that of a gentleman consisting of a coat, top hat, pants, and afro which are black while the inner linings of his coat are yellow-orange. The cravat tied in between his coat and around his neck is blue. The outer covering of Brook's cane sword which he carries is purple. Also, due to his many years of seclusion his clothes have become somewhat tattered.One Piece Manga - Vol. 46, Brook's color scheme is revealed on the cover. After two years, however, he has changed to more colorful and high-end clothes, as though to represent a rock star. He has heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange pants with a pink floral design. Before his death, Brook was a tall, skinny man with a rather distinctive face. He had a slight goatee on his chin and some side burns. He typically wore shades. On his forehead was a scar that slightly resembles a diagonal omega sign (Ω). This scar was retained in his skeleton state as a distinctive crack across his skull. Brook's facial appearance, accompanied with his style of clothing, resembles a type of appearance that is commonly associated with various music artists such as Ozzy Osbourne, Slash, and other musical celebrities with similar features. According to Oda Eiichiro, the colours that represent Brook are black and white, he resembles a horse and he smells of tea. Gallery See also *Straw Hat Pirates *Laboon *Rumbar Pirates References External Links *Shikomizue - Wikipedia article about the type of sword Brook uses *Skeleton - Wikipedia article about skeletons in general. *Human Skeleton - Wikipedia article about the human skeleton *Skeleton (undead) - Wikipedia article about animated skeletons *Skeleton - Monstropedia article about animated skeletons *Gentleman - Wikipedia article about the gentleman concept *Slash - Wikipedia article about the real-life musician Brook resembles. * Brook - Brook at Onepiece.wikki.net Site Navigation de:Brook es:Brook fr:Brook it:Brook pt:Brook ro:Brook ru:Брук zh:布魯克 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Dead Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Rumbar Pirates Category:Strawhat Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:West Blue Characters Category:Featured Articles